<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>eyes (and hands) on you by runarndthefield (jutsuzuban)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873551">eyes (and hands) on you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/runarndthefield'>runarndthefield (jutsuzuban)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, it's very light lol, y'all should know i don't beta these things lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jutsuzuban/pseuds/runarndthefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Banri's a bit of a jealous clinger. Lucky (or unlucky) for him, Tsuzuru thinks it's cute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minagi Tsuzuru/Settsu Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>eyes (and hands) on you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I ship Tsuzuru w like half the company, like it's genuinely easier for me to say who I don't ship him with lefnvlenvlkef my sibling laughed at me orz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tsuzuru sensed him before actually seeing him, the back of his neck tingling as his hair stood on end. He thought he had told Omi to keep Banri away for as long as possible from the theatre, but now the Autumn member stood hidden behind the curtains, watching.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chikage smiles at him, sly and mischievous in all the ways Banri’s smirks can’t compare to. “Looks like someone’s stalking my precious troupe mate. Is he bothering you?” There’s another layer in Chikage’s tone that Tsuzuru doesn’t feel like examining, so he replies negatively, and clears his throat to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your lordship, I beg you, please pardon this month’s rent!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tsuzuru sinks into his role of Castor, a boy with only a sickly younger brother and must work hard for rent and food. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“My brother is frail and burdened with a cold.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How curious is your language,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chikage replies as Lord William, the mysterious landlord and noble Castor rents from and works for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Burdened with a cold, is he? How peculiar. Is he in desperate need of medicine?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Castor nods frantically, his shoulders hunching over and making him appear smaller; submissive and dependent on Lord William’s charity.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What price are you willing to pay?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lord William asks, and he leans in close to Castor, looming just a bit over him, and all Tsuzuru can think is how he needed to add this action into the script notes because it worked really well to display the power imbalance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! That was good!” Izumi claps her hands, and Chikage pulls away from Tsuzuru as the latter straightens and rolls his shoulders. “The scene just now—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We should add it in,” Tsuzuru finishes their Director’s sentence. “It’ll help show off the power imbalance between the two characters. A visual demonstration for the audiences who rely on motions and gestures to get the idea.” Izumi snaps her fingers at him, voicing her agreements, and Chikage laughs as everyone else in Spring joins the conversation and throws in their opinions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru smiles and is about to join in the conversation himself before a weight drops onto his back. He yelps as a chin hooks itself over his shoulder, and Izumi and the others pause their conversation to look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Banri-kun?” “Oh, hello Banri!” “Ah, hey. Didn’t see you there.” A chorus of greetings welcomes Banri and pinkens Tsuzuru’s cheeks. Said guest waves a hand lazily, the other laying itself on Tsuzuru’s hip. “Sup.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re lucky practice is over,” Izumi remarks, but her eyes betray her true feelings, and she smiles tauntingly behind her hand. “Is there a date you two should be on right now?” she stage-whispers, and Tsuzuru groans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you a gossiping housewife? Stop it.” He makes a waving motion with his hands, and that’s apparently a signal for everyone to disperse, and soon it’s only Tsuzuru and Banri, the latter gently rocking them together in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Banri, why’d you even come to practice? It could have ran on longer,” Tsuzuru admonishes, turning around to look his boyfriend in the eye, but both he and Banri know that the latter would’ve made a scene if that happened — a scene that wasn’t in the script, to the embarrassment of Tsuzuru.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanted to see you is all,” the blue-eyed actor says, rocking the two in larger motions, both hands now resting on the other’s hips. Tsuzuru’s only lucky he has a good enough sense of balance and trust in Banri to not worry about them falling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see me every day,” Tsuzuru remarks, and doesn’t fail to notice Banri looking away. The older boy sighs and drops his gaze past Banri’s shoulder, laying his chin on it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re different when you act. I uh, I like to see you in your role.” Tsuzuru tilts his head to lay his cheek on the other’s shoulder to look at Banri’s face, and the younger teen turns his head the other way. Tsuzuru doesn’t miss the tightening hold on his hips as Banri stops rocking them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is something bothering you?” he asks, using a previously limp hand to tap on one of the hands on his hips. Banri hums, but Tsuzuru can tell it’s the dodging sort of hum Banri uses when Sakyo asks him if he attended classes that day. So, he waits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s stupid.” Finger pads drum on his hip, and Tsuzuru rolls his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If it’s nothing, you wouldn’t have just appeared without announcing yourself.” Tsuzuru pokes a finger into Banri’s side, giving him a grunt in response. “Tell me what’s going on.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a quick silence before Banri says, “I thought Chikage-san was too close to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tsuzuru blinks. He blinks some more, before straightening his posture to look at Banri. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy turns his head, high cheekbones dusted in pink. “Do I have to repeat it? I didn’t like how close he was to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was for the play, for practice,” Tsuzuru says with wide eyes, and Banri is looking at everything but him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that! I just— you know.” He lets go of one hip to scratch his cheek, and Tsuzuru smiles, laughing a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, aren’t you surprisingly cute? I didn’t think you’d have this side to you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, what’s that supposed to mean!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, it’s stupid,” Tsuzuru repeats Banri’s earlier words, and the other boy frowns. Tsuzuru laughs and presses a kiss onto the corner of Banri’s mouth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>